The New Threat!
by Roy Of Fire3
Summary: A new world. A new foe. A halfdemon? Will Inuyasha and Kagome be able to get along long enough to defeat this new foe?


The New Threat! By: RoyOfFireAndDoom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or anything regarding Inuyasha. I own no rights, no nothing. I am only a fan.

My quick speech: This is my first fanfiction. So be easy on me, but be honest. This is chapter 1. I will have chapter 2 up ASAP!

Chapter 1

One day, Kagome, a young 15 year old 9th grade school girl, was getting ready for a normal day of school, homework, dinner, bed. "Ugh, another boring day" Kagome said as she sat up in her bed, her alarm clock still ringing. "Kagome! Get up!" her mother said from downstairs, "and turn off that dam alarm clock before you wake Sota up!" "I'm already up mom, your screaming woke me up" Sota said from downstairs in his room. "And the fun begins" Kagome said as she got out of bed, grabbed her school uniform, and hopped into the shower. 15 minutes later, Kagome enters the kitchen where her mom, Sota, and her grandfather are eating. "Eat up Kagome" her mom said. "Hey Kagome, have you seen our cat?" Sota asked through a mouthful of oatmeal. "Number one, don't talk with your mouth full, and number two, no, I haven't seen our cat." Kagome responded hatefully. "Ok, ok, don't chew my head off." Sota finished. As Kagome finishes her breakfast, she hears a scream from the well house outside. She rushes into the house and sees Sota standing there, shaking. "He..he's in there" Sota shuddered. "Who, Boyu?" Kagome asked? "Yes" Sota said. Kagome steps in the house. As she steps in, Boyu comes up and rubs Kagome's leg. She becomes terrified at the sudden touch on her leg and falls down the well. "Oh shi" Kagome yelled as she falls. A few seconds later, she hits the bottom with a thud. "Ow" she yells as she stands up. She grabs a vine on the side and climbs up it and out of the well, only to come out in a different place then where she fell in. "Where am I?" she asks herself. She looks around and gasps at the tree to her SW. A tall, old oak tree with a boy, about her age, pinned to it by an arrow. "Oh my god!" She yells. At that, the boy wakes up. "Well, kill me and then change your look to celebrate, huh, Kikyo?" he said. "What?" Kagome asked, puzzled. "Come on Kikyo, don't act stupid, you know you pinned me here 50 years ago." He said. "I don't know what you talking about, but I'm Kagome! Got it! Ka..go..me!" Kagome responded. "Oh, now I realize, you can't be Kikyo, she was pretty." He responded. "Eyebrows twitching What?" Kagome asked. "She was smart, too." He said. "Now watch it mister!" Kagome snapped. "Demon!" He shouted. Kagome turned around and saw an evil looking crow demon. "EEEEKKKK!" Kagome shouted. "Give me the sacred jewel" It chirped. "What?" The boy said. "You have the sacred jewel?" "No!" Kagome yelled. "It's mine!" The demon said and pecked it's beak into Kagome's hip. "AHHHHHH!" Kagome said as she fell to the ground, bleeding. As she fell, a small pearl-like thing came out of her body. "THE JEWEL!" The boy shouted the instant the pearl hit the ground. "..." Kagome sat still, unable to talk over the pain. "Hey...uh...Kagome, get me off this tree!" The boy shouted. "H..how?" Kagome shuddered. "Pull this arrow out of my heart" The boy said. Kagome got up and grabbed the arrow. "NO! Don't release him!" A voice from far away said. Kagome turns around to see a old lady running toward her. "Shut up you old hag!" The boy said. "Young lady, you mustn't release Inuyasha!" "...Inu..yasha?" Kagome asked. "Yes, that _half-demon_ boy is called Inuyasha!" The lady said. "Half-demon?" Kagome said. "Hey, release me dam it!" Inuyasha said. "No!" The old lady yelled. "AHH, the jewel is mine!" The demon said as he hopped to it. "No! That's mine! Hey, Kagome, release me or we'll all die!" Inuyasha screamed. "..I have no choice, so Inuyasha..be free!" Kagome yelled as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. "Ah, free at last!" Inuyasha said as he landed on the ground. Kagome walked over to the ground and grabbed the sacred jewel and put it in her pocket. "Now, die demon!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged toward the beast. "Iron Revert Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he shot a sharp energy blade out of each one of his fingernails. The demon instantly disintegrated. "Ha, stupid demon, now turns toward Kagome give me the jewel" Inuyasha said. "N..no!" Kagome said. "Kagome, I'll make it simple, give me the jewel, or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said. "What do I do? If I give him the jewel, who knows what he'll do with it, being how powerful and evil he is. However, if I don't give him the jewel, I'll be killed!" Kagome yelled in her head. "Now, you have until the count of three to give me the jewel. One...two.." "OK! OK! I'll give you the jewel!" Kagome yelled. "Smart girl, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Inuyasha said harshly. Kagome grabbed the jewel from her pocket and stared at it for a while. "Kagome, you mustn't give him the jewel!" The old lady yelled. Kagome rolled the jewel in her hand, then reared back her hand and slung the jewel as far as she could, which was about 15 feet. "YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled. The Shikon Jewel continued to fly through the air and landed with a plop, right in a small lake. "Now you don't have it, and it'll get that old lady over their to shut her trap!" Kagome snapped. "Hey, I take offence to that!" the old lady said. "By the way, who are you? You sure do know a lot about me!" Inuyasha yelled at the old lady. "...I...you don't remember who I am?" She asked. "...I knew you at one point?" Inuyasha asked. "I was the little girl hanging around with Kikyo." She said. "...Still not ringing a bell" Inuyasha said. "I'm Kiade" She said. "...Oh, your that little squirt" Inuyasha said. Kiade's eyebrows began to twitch. "Anyway, you can't have the jewel." Kiade said. "Bet I can" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked around and saw a bow and quiver of arrows beside Kiade. Inuyasha starts to click his fingers at Kiade, like he's getting ready to attack her. "Hey, Kiade, can I have that bow and arrow set?" Kagome asked. "..Uh..sure" Kiade said as she threw the bow and arrow set to her. "Thanks" Kagome said. "Now DIE!" Inuyasha said as he swung his hand back to hit her. Iron Rever Soul S...Ahh Hits ground "What in all the hells" Inuyasha screamed. "Don't hit Kiade!" Kagome yelled, holding the bow in it's firing stance with another arrow loaded in it. "You bitc!" Inuyasha yelled and charged for her. "No no no" Kagome says sweetly and strikes Inuyasha with another arrow. "Damn it!" Inuyasha yells. "You can't beat me!" Kagome said. "Yes, I can" Inuyasha said and jumped over her and into the lake. "Oh sh--" Kagome swore. A few seconds later, Inuyasha comes up with the jewel in his hands. "HAHA! Yes!" Inuyasha screamed. "NO!" Kagome shouted and shot an arrow at Inuyasha, but this time, it had a strong spiritual ora around it. It struck the jewel and shattered it into 564 pieces(yes I'm being exact, but I have to be), and scattered all over the world by the sacred arrows energy. "You idiotic bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as the arrow pierced his hand as and went half through, forcing much blood to fall out. "You shattered the jewel into a thousand pieces!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome as load as he could. "Hey, you can't have it!" Kagome yelled back. "Well, you just made your own gr...THERE'S AN ARROW IN MY HAND!" Inuyasha screamed at the site of his hand. "Yep, I'll get it out!" Kagome said, smiling one of those evil, women grins. "Y..You! HA! You can't do anything! Much less get this ar...OWWW! HOLY SH--! Inuyasha yelled very loudly. See, he yelled very loudly because Kagome stepped up to about 10 feet away and shot the most stretched back arrow, sacred arrow right into the other arrow and knocked it through the rest of his hand. Then the other arrow that forced that one out went through the same hole, making the already bleeding wound even bigger and bloodier. "You , sorry a-- bit--"! Inuyasha swore loudly at Kagome. "Hey! Did you want to have an arrow stuck in your hand for the rest of your life?" Kagome snapped back. "Both of you! Stop!" Kiade screamed. "Now, both of you must look for the jewel..uh..shards together" Kiade told the both of them. "Feh! Like I'll look for the shards with her!" Inuyasha responded stubbornly. "Here Inuyasha, this is a gift from Kikyo" Kiade said, holding up a bead necklace with spikes on each of the sides. "Really, give me!" Inuyasha said taking the necklace from her and putting it over his head. "Now Kagome! Utter a subduing spell to him!" Kiade yelled. "What should I say!" Kagome yelled to her. "Anything, quick!" Kiade said. "Ha! You can't subdue me!" Inuyasha said. "Uh...SIT!" Kagome yelled quickly. When Kagome said that, Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground face-first with a "Gahh". "You...ugh" Inuyasha muttered. "...uh...sit?" Kiade asked Kagome with a weird look. Kagome just smiled and shrugged.

"Now, as I was saying, you must look for the shards together" Kiade said shifting her eyes from Inuyasha to Kagome and back again. '..Fine" Kagome said after a pause. "Feh, I'm not looking with her!" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Do your thing" Kiade said to Kagome. "Eh?" Inuyasha asked with the 'oh sh--' look on his face. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground. "This is fun!" Kagome said to herself. Inuyasha got up. "SIT!" Kagome yelled again and he fell again."What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha asked loudly. "I..uh..well..wanted to make sure you learned your lesson" Kagome lied. "Yea right!" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome set out to gather the jewel shards. After 3 months of searching for the shards, battling countless demons, and many other things, they ended up with 324 shards of the jewel. They also formed a strong bond with each other. Secretly, they were in love with each other. "Well, Kagome, do you sense and sacred jewel shards" Inuyasha asked. "Hold on...yea, there's one heading toward here quickly" She said. In a matter of seconds, a demon came in front of them and attacked Kagome and cut up her arm(not off, but cut it up pretty bad). "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "You basta--" He yelled at the demon. The demon jumped at Inuyasha, but he cut it up before it was even able to think about attacking. It gave him 10 more jewel shards. "Yes!" Inuyasha yelled and ran over to Kagome. Inuyasha was able to cover up her wounds with the med. kit she brought. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked her. "Y..Yea" Kagome said, studdering. The duo went around gathering more shard until they had 560 shards. "We almost have all of the shards, Kagome" Inuyasha said. "Yea, then I can finally go home" Kagome said almost reluctantly. When she said that, Inuyasha's heart sank. After the little comment, a powerful demon came up to them with the last 4 shards. "Yes, now die!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the demon. The demon just laughed and put up his hand. In a second, Inuyasha was frozen and the demon hit him as hard as it could. Inuyasha was knocked through 10 trees and finally stopped at another tree. He then flicked his wrist and all(yes all!)560 jewel shards came off of him and into his hand. He then swallowed them and then grabbed Kagome's bow. He also put some kind of powder on Inuyasha and then left with all 564 jewel shards and Kagome's bow and arrows. When he was out of site, time unfroze and Inuyasha fell to the ground and began bleeding profusely. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over to his side. "What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked furiously. "I don't know?" Kagome said. "Hey, the jewel shards are gone!" Inuyasha said. "WHAT?" Kagome yelled. "Hey, my bow's gone, too!" She screamed. "How?" Inuyasha asked. The couple looked at the path ahead and saw footsteps and then, they knew.

Will this new threat be an issue to the duo and if they find this demon, how will they defeat it when it has all 564 jewel shards? Find out in chapter 2! Please review, remember, this is my first fanfiction. So be easy, but be honest. I'll have chapter 2 up ASAP.


End file.
